the_fanpop_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The FanPop Database Wiki
Welcome to the ! What is this? This is a database for all your fan characters and other information intensive projects. Do you have an original character or setting for Harry Potter or Super Mario or some other franchise you want to easily link to? Maybe you just want a place to publicly store your drawings or music? Do you have a certain fanon you want others to also be able to read up on? All that would go here. Pardon the dust while this database get's up and on it's feet. These big databases take time to make right. Still, feel free to use this to store your reference sheets and such. ^-^)b Rules for Usage Please refer to the Discord Server for the a general rule list. This database is to be used with that server, so feel free to join it if you stumbled on this page first before joining the server. Please refrain from illegal content If such content is found in this page, it could be shut down. No one wants that. So, we kindly ask you do not post illegal content. While that may change depending on where you, the end user, lives, here are some examples of illegal content to not post to protect the server, and the database: * Pirated/Bootlegged content that should be paid for * Extorting or demanding payment for services (such as this) that should be free * Illicit content such as child porn or bestiality. If you have to think about whether it is or isn't illegal, it probably is illegal * Posting sensitive information, such as social security information. We don't care if it's yours or not, it doesn't belong here * Buying or selling anything. Please, keep your "pizzas" and "hot dogs" in the pms Why is There No Page for My Favorite Thing? Generally, that's where you come in. Let us know you want to make a page. Try to keep your edits where they belong. We know who edited what, when, and how: there's an edit history. If there really is no page for your favorite thing, it's probably because no one has made one yet. Feel free to get cracking. If you need help or have questions, hit us up in the discord server @Noctus or @Sparky. Editing This Page Ideally, you shouldn't ever have to edit this page specifically. You should make a new page, and link it back to this one to keep things concise. Let me know, and I'll link it for you (or you can do it yourself if you want). If one section becomes too expansive, I'll add a secondary database where the same concept would apply, and so on. If you click on a link below and it takes you to another page of links, that's what happened. The idea is to keep this home page easy to navigate by not having it be 47 doctorate dissertations long with fanfiction or links. That's what the individual pages are for. Database # Celebrities #* Popular people- movie stars, pop stars, public icons, etc. # Books #* You know the ones. Two covers, flappy pages, and words in between. # Movies #* Films of all styles, live action, animated, and everything in between. # Television #* Online, on air, on a disc: if it's a show, it goes here. # Comics #* Like books, but more visual. Manga is included here. # Games #* Everything from tabletops, to boards, to video games, and more. # Music #* If it has a rhythm, and it bops, it goes here. # Roleplay #* Any kinds of roleplay, no matter the franchise. Further divisions within. # Other #* Other miscellaneous bullshit. Need help? Check out the Discord! Quick Links: * Celebrities * Books * Movies * Television * Comics * Games * Music * Roleplay * Other Category:Browse Category:Celebrities Category:Books Category:Movies Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Music Category:Roleplay Category:Other Category:Television